


马英俊和舍夜莺的系列黄梗小聊天

by zhucaicai



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 收集一下小黄段子





	1. 如果队长年轻7岁

看队长的老照片（哎我知道这个不够老）想到，如果ABO的舍小夜莺见到年轻时的队长会怎样。

感觉就，更倜傥更浪荡更危险……大概十倍吧！有种还没磨削的锐利，浅色眼睛里简直是掠食者的神情。

 

 

一定是科斯塔叔叔把照片拿出来给看，顺便八卦队长当年所向披靡的风流史，乌克兰小前锋假装天真问东问西，回头就狂吃醋，有种小朋友的自尊心受挫：觉得自己只是队长庞大情史里的一个小注脚而已，还是自己爬床的那种。队长永远都把他当小孩子，就只是逗着玩而已。

立刻就钻起了牛角尖。因为闷闷不乐，还赌气要独自睡，结果队长都没有抬一下眉毛，更气了，团在自己床上翻来覆去到半夜做了噩梦。

 

 

倒不完全是噩梦。梦里他还在熟悉的那张床上，只是旁边揽过来的臂膀更年轻。照片里那个二十来岁的马尔蒂尼活了过来，英俊到简直艳丽张狂，萤石一样的浅色眼睛瞥过一眼，就吻了他。

舍甫琴科睁大眼睛让他吻了。还是那张脸，那嘴唇，但完全不同于他所习惯的温柔里藏着强硬的吻，这个吻又轻佻又蛮横，顺着耳垂啃咬下去，危险地在后颈的腺体附近徘徊。

Alpha信息素也是熟悉的，只是他认识的那个队长从来不会这样肆无忌惮地散发气味。这个熟悉的陌生人的气息带着绝对的压倒性，推动着Omega顺从。

双手被按进枕头里、腿被要求折在胸前打开、然后被插入时舍甫琴科根本就没弄明白这是怎么一回事。年轻的马尔蒂尼笑着吻一下他的大腿内侧，从纷乱深色卷发间抬起眼睛，告诉他乖乖的。

这个马尔蒂尼对他所做的事完全是不同的。不是温柔的、宽厚的、包容和浓稠的，这个人更随意地拨弄他，观察着他，直接插入最深处然后啄他的睫毛，在他忍耐不住哭叫躲闪抗拒被插进生殖腔的时候轻易压住了他的反抗。他奋力挣扎，然而——

 

 

他叫着队长醒过来，但马尔蒂尼并不在他身边，他还独自睡在自己床上。

于是同睡了两年以后，米兰队长再次收获了一个半夜抱枕头敲门的小前锋。

明明睡前不知道为什么在赌气，这会儿却乖得不得了，钻到床里就软绵绵黏过来，脸埋进马尔蒂尼胸口，抱着腰不放手。

黏了半天才闷闷地讲：“我还是喜欢队长现在这样。”

完全不明白状况的队长：？？？

总之是抱着困觉啦。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想看年轻的队长和小夜莺就禽兽一下
> 
> 年轻版的大概，技术还是很好，喜欢玩花样，侵略性满点，并不是冷酷但是有种野生动物天然的残忍……这样的
> 
> 非常非常英俊，一种会割伤手的英俊
> 
> 我很喜欢
> 
> 小夜莺不喜欢哈哈哈
> 
> 如果早几年相遇，或者没有这样的年龄差，也许他们根本就不会开始，我是觉得啦


	2. 如果队长X2

昨晚yy年轻马英俊的时候，顺便想了想年轻版和现在进行时版（01年左右）一起………会怎么样。

小夜莺当然很惊慌，虽然他在床上主动又大胆，但是这也太离奇春梦了。在队长面前被一个更年轻更张狂的他吻，感觉像是公然出轨。

 

但这个人的脸孔和气味又确实是队长没错，连上臂的一圈刺青也一模一样。他被队长从后面环抱着，另一个人抓住他的脚腕，手掌毫不客气地探进腿 间。小夜莺就慌了喊队长。

马尔蒂尼安慰地亲亲他耳朵，舍甫琴科在他怀里缩起来：队长，不玩了好不好。

马尔蒂尼就：平时不是都是你要玩吗？多一个我，不好吗？

多一个队长在球场上当然好，但是在床上……

小夜莺想抗议这才不是玩，只是自己被玩而已。

 

年轻的马尔蒂尼笑了一声：队长? 他望一眼年长的自己：你在床上还有这种称呼癖好?

他逼近过来，捏住乌克兰人的下巴端详：几年以后我喜欢的是这种类型？

舍甫琴科在他的逼视下涨红了脸，如果队长是沉稳的雄狮，这个年轻人更像一匹斑斓华丽的豹子，有猫科动物美丽又无情的眼睛。

年轻人抚摸他的脸颊：他是队长的话，你该叫我什么？

舍甫琴科吞咽了一次才叫出来：保罗。

 

……大概这样！

然后当然是做了。因为小夜莺很不安，所以队长先抱了他一次，示范给年轻的保罗看，他的前锋喜欢怎样被抚摸，怎样对待他他会哭 叫难耐，甚至还有一点点享受受制。

年轻人几次想要中途加入，乃至想要一起做（双x的意味）都被队长拒绝了。他只是命令：看着。保罗就只能看着。

等到小前锋瘫软下来，保罗才获准接过他，把他湿漉漉的脸搁在自己臂弯里。

马尔蒂尼给了他一个审视的眼神：让我看看你学得有多快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈 哈 哈 就这么修罗场（
> 
> 对不起我聊这种黄可以聊一个月  
> 米兰扇机油知道我胆大妄为在搞队长都纷纷表示你是不是脑子被门夹……对不起我为给队长的英明神武抹黑道歉。  
> 我尽量再捯饬得英明神武一点。  
> 总的来说还在寻找他们的困觉模式。想要甜黏但也不能太甜黏……我觉得他们俩还是有不同的人生方向和重心的，分歧也很巨大，等我继续写abo的时候探索一下。  
> 可以在这儿和我聊聊黄嘛，不黄也行（


	3. 有关PLAY

讲到小夜莺喜欢play但是队长为什么好像没那么喜欢——

我觉得主要是队长年轻的时候什么都玩过了，小朋友兴致勃勃提出来的玩对他来说都，唔，要是不考虑小朋友的自尊心直说的话，就是太小儿科了。

就是小孩子的游戏而已。而且小朋友每每提议的时候，为了要队长答应，还歪七扭八地找借口，乱七八糟地瞎勾引，就……非常傻乎乎。

 

那么为什么常常还是play了呢?

因为小朋友想要嘛。

小朋友完全不知道，其实他想要的那些小事情，根本不需要借口和说服，只要他要，队长就会给。

但是小朋友不知道。

而队长就是不告诉他，偏让他傻乎乎地独自伤脑筋，是因为小夜莺歪七扭八地找借口、乱七八糟地瞎勾引的样子也很可爱嘛。

比起玩，队长更喜欢看小朋友自以为得逞的样子。

 

然后再稍微限制级地想一下，为什么队长不玩一下大人游戏呢?

那就是他对自己的自制力的要求了……

即使在床上，队长也把自己定位在监护人的角色上。让小朋友获得一点无害的小刺激无伤大雅，但如果把他们的床上尺度调到自己的程度的话，那就太超过了。

真的对小朋友做出过分的事并不难，真的让他在床上哭出来，求饶和崩溃都不难。有时队长甚至会想到，当小朋友就在他眼前，天真狡黠地诱惑自己的时候，他会想如果他那么做……他的小前锋甚至都不可能有一丝丝抗拒，他会心甘情愿地把自己献出来，完全信任地让心爱的人做任何事。

 

但队长不做哈哈哈。

因为原则就是原则，队长给自己定下的线怎样都不会跨出半步。

而且队长也是人，如果跨出去，也会有失控的时候。那就是永远要绝对掌握控制权的队长不能允许的情况了。

 

以为自己偶尔能争取到一点点主导权的小夜莺和永远游刃有余的马大喵，就是这样了XDD


	4. 国民性格

就想说乌克兰奶糖老师笑起来还是挺毛子的，那种不笑时垂着眉毛垂着眼睛，仿佛特别严肃，一笑才发现原来是害羞，那种笑一下，哗星星乱闪blingbling的笑法。

让我想起来去年在莫斯科的时候听了次音乐会，钢琴是个19岁特别特别小的金发小毛子，笑起来就也是这样，又甜又害羞又扭来扭去。

而且看着细细一条，耐力超常。拉二拉三完完整整从头弹到尾，弹得钢铁一样铿锵有力，中间坐在琴凳上还能高高兴兴对着观众傻乎乎甜笑。

怎么讲，现在想起来，就很想看这种少年钢琴神童和乐团指挥的AU。大猫还能穿燕尾服拿指挥棒，一个交响情人梦……谁来写！

 

讲到笑也是。虽然没去过乌克兰，在俄罗斯印象最深刻的是在地铁上绝对没有一个笑或讲话的人。所有人正襟危坐耷拉着眉毛一脸毛式愁苦。

在路上看到美少年——美得各式各样的美少年实在太多了——也是不高兴被人看的，被看一眼就要瞪回一眼。

实在奇异，而且出奇充满责任感。在圣彼得租了整套公寓，在河边，是读俄国小说时能够想象的那种宽敞优雅的老式房子。屋主是个漂亮毛妹摄影师，我们一进门，她就焦虑得要命：因为电视遥控器坏了。我们没人懂看俄语节目，没人在乎电视，结果她当即凶猛地跑出门两次，买到了遥控器——第一次买了不能用。顺便带了袋俄式甜甜圈。

 

在意大利就完全没有这种事。

意大利人有多吵多快活多爱搭讪多不靠谱，简直了。走在罗马路上就能上班族模样的人忽然靠过来，跟你走出几条街，只会讲几个英文单词，还能单词+意语+手势疯狂搭讪，顺便介绍xx喷泉在那里，美极了大家都爱去。

疯狂的意大利本土游客不提了，在罗马剧场遗迹里，会有人忽然放声唱起歌剧来，帕瓦罗蒂也不过如此了。

试过在西西里，早上在海边一个停车场门口等开门等了一刻钟，牌子上写9点开门，直到有个意大利人在自家院子里朝我们大喊现在改停到下面去了。

就国民性格实在南辕北辙，结果在MS反而反过来了，你们奶糖老师那个不靠谱法，真是谢天谢地他能搭上靠谱一万分队长当靠山。

不过深层次的性格还是有像的，比如东欧人骨子里的内敛羞涩和孤注一掷，在对外表现欲、强硬的方式上，能清楚感觉到两个人的生长环境差异。这种挺有趣的。

再到文化范畴，也一样。我觉得意大利审美上还是非常恋旧的国家，艺术感情固然浓烈，但总还因循正统优雅。东欧就相当蛮荒了，并不是不够肃穆庄严，而是时常壮阔庄严到了极度可怖的程度。更有一种和旷野搏斗的气质，甜起来则毫无章法，忽然冒出奶油色的涂漆和金顶洋葱头就……挺土气的。

这两种气质也蛮符合他俩各自的气质。

 

想想他俩这样一毛钱共通点也没有怎么谈上恋爱的，就真的哈哈哈。

真的可以搞一搞艺术背景AU！快谁来搞！钢琴指挥也行，新秀画家和画商也行，或者做古建筑修复的年轻学生和挖庞贝城的遗迹保护专家，我可以想到一打！谁来……！


	5. 舍神偷

试想训练冲凉结束后，东欧小神偷给队友们表演得意本领，一串钱包车钥手机立刻到手。

加八卡纸不用说了，13哥睡皮被他左拥右抱一搂，即刻口袋空空，扒手遍地的大梨人民也被他的神技征服，于是怂恿他：再偷一个，偷队长偷队长！

偌大的米兰城谁敢偷队长？也只有炫耀上瘾的米兰小7号敢。队长换过衣服走出来，小夜莺就蹭过去，把自己挂到队长手臂上。

常规性质黏糊，不是有所求就是单纯要撒娇，纯撒娇的比例还大几倍——队长习惯性问他怎么了，就看到小朋友得意洋洋地笑起来，把自个儿的钱包举起来示众。

更衣室一阵兴奋口哨。碍于队长威严大家不敢鼓掌鼓得太high，不过也差不多了。小夜莺得意得以巴都翘到天上了，绕场一圈和队友轮番击掌，绕回队长面前亮晶晶一副要夸奖的表情……就，难道还能罚他跑圈?只能揉一顿头发了事了。

 

回房间还兴奋未消，他嘟哝着队长没有警惕性，一边看队长转身脱外套，低腰牛仔裤上沿的髋部到腰线就眼前，心里一动趴到队长背上。

这次立刻被一把捉住手：还玩?

手劲很大，小朋友委屈：就抱一下……

队长转身把他拉过去，箍进怀里，脸挨着脸看着，确定他一脸无辜，然后把他的手抓起来，正捏着自己早晨揣进外套内袋的小盒子。

 

人赃俱获两次，必须要罚。

按照队长的家规，罚三十个伏地挺身就算了，但是小朋友觉得当场被抓有伤扒手尊严，主动要求严惩。

要怎么严惩？

 

就，脱掉T恤，解开皮带，马马虎虎把他手背到身后捆起来，让他坐到怀里。东欧小惯偷飞快地从胸口亲下去，顺着腹肌痒呼呼地舔了一路，抬起头来看一眼，就从队长腿上溜到地上，然后低头含住了。

他们不是没这样做过，但没有一次小前锋是像这样全身赤裸，手被皮带捆在背后，跪在地上，一边吞咽一边从下面抬起眼睛来看着的。

为了演戏，还特别摆出桀骜不驯的眼神。只是从上面看下去，比起不甘心，更像是挑逗。即使是队长也没忍住，在他吞不下去，呛咳地退开，弥补性地，一下一下地舔着的时候攥住那头金发，强迫他张开嘴，沙哑地要他：放松，然后就趁着他茫然怔愣一直抵到了喉口。

 

做完以后小夜莺喉咙哑了，手腕肿起几条勒痕，但是比偷到钱包还得意洋洋，趴到队长胸口索要夸奖。

让他蹬鼻子上脸就没完没了了，队长就只示意一下丢在床尾的小盒子：给你的。

本来就要给他，谁知道他自己先摸出来了。虽然都是给他，不过本来是想买新玩具等着逗自家小鸟……

就一把拎住高高兴兴想去拿礼物的小朋友：偷到才给你。

 

从此以后乌克兰神偷就在米兰内洛宣布金盆洗手liao。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是袖扣之类的小礼物，小鸟喜欢亮晶晶XDDD。  
> 讲起来，小夜莺偷记者都非常酷炫拉风，偷队长就甜甜蹭蹭，肯定是知道队长被他扑的时候才没有警惕心。  
> 撒娇本领max


	6. 如果队长失忆

最好是队长短暂失忆，舍瓦趁机表现自己值得依靠的一面，塑立靠谱形象。队里的事儿有四叔五叔操心，生活上嘛，他就拍胸脯要包在他身上。

队长对他很好奇：你多大了？米兰有这么年轻的前锋吗？我们在约会吗？抱歉——我忘记了，我不知道我们住在一起。

队长还是队长，即使失忆也沉稳又温柔。他们去吃晚餐时，队长替舍瓦开车门，表现得像和陌生人初次约会。这令他变得仿佛另一个人，更有距离感，更不可预测，当他们的手指在餐桌上碰到时，舍瓦就脸红了。

他表现出一种企图。不再是队长和他的粘人小前锋，而像是一个初次正式约会的意大利男人在向约会对象释放诱惑力，他知道自己足够英俊性感，也知道餐桌另一边的小毛子已经被迷晕了头。

 

 

两人回到家，舍瓦带他在房子里转悠一圈，然后去卧室，面对湖景和露台的双人床大得显而易见，舍瓦脑内道德交战：睡失忆队长算不算乘人之危？他犹豫说：我知道你还不记得我，但是医生说最好有人在旁照顾你……

队长抬起眉毛看着他，伸出手来要他：过来。舍瓦就被操控一样让他拉进怀里。

 

 

于是睡了。必须要说，和平时的队长太不一样。平时的队长可不会这样在床上蓄意散发荷尔蒙，他把舍瓦推到床上，鼓励他脱掉T恤，然后用眼神描绘了展现眼前，年轻漂亮的躯体。舍瓦作为球员，被注视裸体从没这么紧张过，就像目光有力度和重量。

接着队长直起身，懒洋洋舒张手臂，表演一样地从头顶脱掉自己的上衣。一边脱，一边瞄着躺在身下，不知道该不该看的小前锋。他拉开皮带，俯下身，支着一只手臂，准备给出一个吻的时候，舍瓦就流鼻血了。

 

 

就很丢人！队长也吃了一惊，一边给舍瓦捏鼻子擦鼻血，让他仰高脑袋，一边哭笑不得：我们从前没做过吗？

舍瓦想钻到地里：但不是这样做的……

那要怎么做？他让队长翻个身靠床头坐下，然后跨坐到队长腿上，蹭一蹭，低下头亲起来。他嘴唇上还有血味，被抱到怀里吻一吻就软绵绵了。他条件反射地依赖这种皮肤接触，但失忆的队长不像平时那么轻易让他满足，一边撩他，一边让他自己来做。

 

舍瓦被迷得晕乎乎，往下坐的时候一边抽气，一边发抖。队长捏揉着他的腰，弹他的腰窝和臀，问他痛不痛，还垂下眼睛，露出一种被紧紧吸着而舒服极了的表情。他用这种表情蛊惑，接着他让舍瓦怎么动，舍瓦一边从忍耐到小声抽噎，再到哭出来，都一边从轻到重，跟着耳边索求的节奏做了。

他快要把自己操射的时候，队长把他抱起来，压到床垫上，站到床边狠狠地操了他。舍瓦一边哭一边射，射完后他已经痛了，但队长打算停下来时，他还是搂上去要队长继续做，看起来就像已经很习惯这种做爱了。最后他们都躺下时，他歪过脑袋，把脸贴到队长手臂上。

他一副被喂饱了，想要赖住人的模样，队长笑了笑，拍拍他脑袋问他：这样好，还是以前好？

他说以前当然是是失忆之前。舍瓦假装思考，过了两秒钟抬起脸来望他：以前我们还会做两次？

 

 

（然后当然还可以做两次。）


End file.
